


Pizza

by Scorpionnumber1



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpionnumber1/pseuds/Scorpionnumber1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and Toby's lives have changed more than they could have ever imagined over the past year. How do they cope with it all? Based on the prompt: "I was cooking and set off the smoke detector but it's on ceiling and I'm too short to reach even with a chair please come turn it off for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliana_ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliana_ravenclaw/gifts).



> Hope you liked the previous one! I did write this one before I started any of the others because this request was the one that begun my creative juices flowing first so enjoy!  
> P.s. In my story Happy was never married before Toby!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I’m just a massive fan that like to write!

“I was cooking and set off the smoke detector but it's on ceiling and I'm too short to reach even with a chair please come turn it off for me.”

Exclaimed Happy as she attempted to climb down the wooden kitchen chair which was not easy due to her constantly growing stomach. The shrink sprinted to the garage kitchen as soon as he heard the pleading calls of his new wife and entered the room hurriedly. 

“Oh my God Happy, what did I t-… right that’s it you are banned from the kitchen” the stern yet still worried doctor propped his hands onto the mechanics hips and helped her to safely step off the chair before mounting it himself and turning off the screaming smoke alarm.

“What the hell Toby? You’ve already forbid me to take part in any of the cases we get these days, it takes forever to convince you to even come here and spend time with my friends and now I can’t even eat when I want to. Seriously? You know its hard enough being a human bus for these two without you being so controlling!”

Happy was clearly in a bad mood and her hormones felt like they were going to go to overdrive when Paige strolled into the kitchen, grabbed an egg bagel and murmured something about “never agitating a pregnant woman” before leaving the space as quickly as she arrived. The pair heard this remark but chose to ignore it even though both knew it to be true. The mechanic then grabbed a plate form the cupboard, swiftly lifted the toasty that she was making from the pan even though it was burning hot and headed out in the direction of her desk. Toby watched her saunter and rolled his eyes as he followed his wife. He was already loosing his mind, and there where still two months left. How would he ever cope? It would have already been hard enough for any standard woman to experience pregnancy and become an absolute monster due to even the slightest wrong word or action. But it was a completely different story with Happy. The woman who would be willing to kill you with her bare hands if you got her bagel order wrong or dropped a single orange peel anywhere within a close proximity of her work bench. This was when she wasn’t pregnant or on her monthly schedule. Now. Toby had to escape to the garage if he did anything even remotely wrong at home. He tried various attempts at making life easier for himself. Phycology sessions never lasted longer than a minute since the suggestion and Paige could only do as much to calm Mrs Curtis. He even brought Happy another copy of Wimpy Jerksted’s book on positivity which was even more painful than being at the firing end of her mood swings, but since the Antarctica mission she had refused to touch anything that even faintly reminded her of the time that she nearly froze to death.

The woman in question was now at her workbench, eyeing her machinery and tools whilst sitting on a restored armchair that Toby brought at a flea market so that she would be able to rest her swollen feet. The fact that she was too tired to get up or the safety risks that were involved for her or the babies if she begun to do something she once did on a daily basis, was frustrating her more than anything. She was used to Toby calming her building nerves by telling her how beautiful their children would been and how she would forget about all of these feelings once she holds the petite babies in her arms. Words like these would be said calmly and lovingly, making her want to give birth right that second. Now however, as she stared at her abandoned life, she was regretting her decision. She hated sacrificing anything, all thanks to the fact that she never had anything as a child and would always have to do things against her will. She loved being free to do what she wanted and what she did best, now she felt imprisoned by her own body. And she didn’t like it.

The resident former Harvard student edged his way slowly to the saddened woman and as he reached a point that he calculated to be safe yet close and personal, he cleared his throat and begun to speak. 

“I’m sorry Hun but please look at this in my perspective. I am constantly worried over you and the boys and as the father I just feel the responsibility to look after you as best as possible. Do you know how likely you were to fall at that moment?”

Cutting Toby in the middle of his explanation was Sylvester poking his head out of his computer screen and throwing in his two cents. 

“Statistically there was a 51% chance that you would have slipped whilst mounting the chair due to your recently gained size which would have affected your balance. Then there was 67% chance that standing on your swollen tip toes to reach for the smoke detector would cause you to slip and another 14% of landing on or dangerously close to the stove or any other dangerous device that is lurking in the kitchen!”

Happy’s evil, and clearly unimpressed by the mathematical geniuses constant mention of her growing features, glare forced the human calculator to hide once again behind the monitor in fear.

“Remind me to punch him later” she whispered to her husband.

“Gladly” he answered, content with the fact that someone other than him would be able to experience the wrath of a pregnant Happy. He shook his head, getting rid of the awful yet surprisingly satisfying thoughts, and proceeded to continue. “Anyway… as I was saying… You could have been hurt and I would have never forgiven myself if that ever happened. That is why I keep forbidding you to do all these things. You are the first ever woman to ever carry my children so I may be over reacting but it is all for your safety, ok? Just, from now on tell me if you need anything and I will fulfil you ever desire. Milady” 

He bowed graciously and looked up to see her face.

“Now you’ve just ruined it.” She stated with a grin welcoming itself and decorating her lips.

It were times like this when Toby fell in love with her all over again. When her face lit up with a jokey smile and when her pregnancy glow stood out more than ever. He closed the distance between them, circled around her desk and locked his lips with hers. Her hand made their way up to his face as she pulled him in even closer. Their lips parted slowly. She rested her forehead on his chest as he hugged her nearer. That was when he felt it. One of his favourite feelings in the world. A smile curved on Happy’s lips as she too sensed what had happened. She pulled away and looked down to her belly where her husband’s hands were now resting. The soon-to-be mother bit her lip as the dad knelt down to their children’s level. Once again she felt the peculiar nonetheless wonderful sensation. His hands moved with the babies’ movements as he too felt the second kick.  
“I wonder who it is this time. Perhaps it’s Kai. Brody is usually quieter and less active.”

“What are you talking about Toby? It’s impossible to tell them apart, they’re not even born yet!” she replied, playfully smacking the top of his fedora.  
“I know my children very well if you must know”

They felt for the kicks for a few more minutes until it all turned silent once again. Happy hated not being able to control her body in this way but at the same time she loved it. She loved being reminded of the small and still developing beings that were forming inside of her. She loved how Toby reacted each time, lightly caressing her skin. This is what she imagined her parents were like before she was born, and boy was she glad that her wishes finally came true. To have the happy life that her parents lead.   
…  
The evening cradled the windows of Toby’s small yet comfortable apartment. Streetlights shone brightly creating a sense of safety as Happy struggled into the couple’s bed. The television coming from the living room could still be heard but not enough to disturb her peace. The mechanic looked down to her swollen belly and smiled silently. That was when she noticed the rings on the fourth finger of her left-hand. The glorious silver nut-shaped engagement ring that she was given a year ago reminded her of the subtle however enchanting engagement on the roof top of the garage, the same place where Toby gave up even his hardest to let go obsessions to be with her. Happy could still remember each word that he said and each facial expression that she could uncover on his face.

“You turned my world upside down Happy! I don’t know where I would be without you. Probably laying under a poker table, disgustedly drunk and penny less… b-but that’s not the point. The point is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days showing you and announcing it to the world! Happy… will you marry me?  
Toby dove into his back pocket and fished out a soft box. His shaking fingers and fear of messing up caused him to fiddle with the opening for much longer than anticipated. Sweat bubbled under his palms as the shrink struggled with the stupid box. He knelt in front of her, still shaking as he was awaiting her answer, and extended the finally opened crimson box in front of her. His clumsy speech brought her to a near crying state. She gasped at the rays of moonlight that reflected off of the carefully chosen diamond on top of the sliver band. She saw the pleading look in his eyes and miniscule sweat droplets that were decorating his forehead like a chain of pearls. She said yes. Of course she said yes. Not able to contain herself much longer she leaped onto him, smothering his relieved face with rapid kisses. After a startled reaction his body relaxed, she slowed down enough for him to capture her lips in his and his arms cradled her firmly yet tenderly.

A week later they eloped. It was the efficient thing to do. Paige moaned slightly that they should have a traditional wedding with a band and rows and rows of quests, just like she always wanted. Thankfully Happy did not have to settle for her worst nightmare, which Toby had taken quite a shine to and was definitely taking Paige’s side, because as soon as she told the team’s liaison that she was the one chosen to be the bridesmaid, the woman was ecstatic.

The ceremony was anything but big and grand. The only people present was the team and Patrick. Happy’s wedding dress was black, infected by hot pink polka dots and finished off with black netting peeping out from the bottom. She even allowed Paige to place a matching pink Hawaiian styled flower in her hair, a dab of makeup and a splash of perfume. Nevertheless she insisted on wearing black high top converse, otherwise she would have simply not been Happy. The garage roof top once again served its purpose as the perfect romantic spot where the two lovebirds stood, covered by billions of stars as Ray (whom they also invited for obvious reasons) begun to recite the wedding ceremony.   
Never had she been happier. There she was, facing the only man that had never left her side. Who never stopped telling her what she meant to him and who wanted to spend his whole life making Happy, well… happy. 

Paige shed a tear or two. Walter comforted the liaison with bundles of tissues as Ralph rested on his shoulder. Cabe sat in awe and content watching his two children recited their vows, Toby’s being written on a Kovalsky’s menu whilst Happy’s delivered from the bottom of her heart. Sylvester couldn’t keep still and clapped his hands violently as it ended, being the first to run to the newlyweds with showers of congratulations and countless bear hugs. Once everyone had given their presents and blessings, the music reached its peak volume by the resident party DJ, the party lasted longer than any of them could remember.   
…  
Toby entering the room was enough to snap her out of her beautiful trip down memory lane. He sent a warm smile his way as he mounted the bed and lay himself beside her.

“You ok?” he asked thoughtfully as his right-hand index finger reached out and begun to draw circles on the temporary home of their children that would change in a few months.  
“Yup” 

“Are you sure? You looked really deep in thought as I walked in and you didn’t even answer when I asked you if you wanted me to order Pizza. You know you can tell the psychiatrist anything” he replied with a smirk on his face and staring deeply into her chocolate eyes, something he did frequently when he was in the process of analysing someone.

“Do not psychoanalyse me Toby!” she threatened with a harsh tone until he stopped and then continued with the resumed smile “If you must know, I was just thinking of why the hell I said yes to your proposal and then even agreed to marry you”

The doctor knew that she was saying that to tease him and replied just as playfully.

“Because I’m perfect and no one would say no to this pretty and good looking face”

He pouted his lips at her and attempted to look sexy. Happy slapped the side of his cheek lightly which made him laugh and inch closer to her. As they both finally suppressed their laughter, they nestled into each other and chose to be surrounded by a peaceful silence. Their thoughts met as they thought of how their lives would soon change having two kids pacing around the house. How they would become parents and where next their life journey take them. Wherever they may be destined next, they knew that nothing on earth would ever separate them.

“You know on second thought, a Pizza would be good.”


End file.
